Our First and Last Romance
by Restless Wanderer
Summary: "I don't care who you are, I fell in love with you & I will continue loving you till the end of time" If only he had told her those gentle words the day he found out she was a model in disguise. After all, she loved him even if he was a heartless ex-con.
1. Chapter 1

**Our first and last Romance...**

**Summary: **"I don't care who you are, I fell in love with you & I will continue loving you till the end of time" If only he had told her those gentle words the day he found out she was a model in disguise. After all, she loved him even if he was a heartless ex-con.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT! Own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters.

**Main Pairings:** Syaoran / Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A loud piercing siren echoed throughout the worlds most dangerous and notorious security prison known to mankind. It was renowned for its inhumane ways of punishment, its cold blooded and heartless prison guards and most importantly home to the most deadly, murderous, conniving, treacherous, ruthless prisoners that have ever walked the planet.

It was worse than the world renowned Alcatraz Prison.

Anyone who was unlucky enough to be brought to the hell hole was basically sentence to death and anyone who got out was lucky to escape with their lives. That was very few of them.

Gun shots were fired and tear gas was released into the courtyard, where a riot had formed.

The prisoners held any sort of weapon they could find, knives, chains, metal poles, guns and glass, anything to protect themselves.

They knew that when there was a riot, there will surely be death. If you did not protect yourself from the other prisoners, then your life was over.

A man with messy chocolate brown hair crossed his arms in the midst of the riot, unaffected by the commotion and the tear gas. His main priority for the moment was the unstable, psychotic man in front of him, facing a gun towards his direction.

"You think you're so tough don't you, thinking your top dog in this place. This is my territory and my domain so leave! There no room for the two of us".

Unimpressed he gave him a dangerous glare his cold amber eyes could muster.

"Who's top dog now Mr tough guy?" the man they called Rey hissed at him, smirking ever so slightly.

He remained unmoved by his threat.

Maybe 15 years ago when he was young, clueless, weak, thin, and scrawny little boy, would he have gotten down on his hands and knees and begged this man for his life. To spare him, save him and do whatever it he was asked of him, just so he could live.

However, he wasn't that little boy anymore. He was a stronger man now. He did weights to gain strength, exercised and trained, fought in many fights and mentally prepared himself for the harsh life that he had to face on his own.

Every fight he had been in, he always came out the victor. No matter how big, small, fast, intelligent or stronger they were, he was stronger and better than all of them combined. Everyone made sure not to bother him, but it seemed that Rey did not get the point.

He wanted to be left alone...

Unafraid he walked towards him with the need for bloodshed. He would have to teach this man a lesson he would never forget.

"That's right come closer asshole" Rey smirked wider as he slowly began to pull the trigger.

BANG... it fired.

The bullet flying faster than the blink of eye.

To his disappointment, the chocolate haired man had dodged the bullet with precision and stopped in front of Rey and began his assault. He punched him several times stomach causing him to stagger backwards, dropping the gun in the process.

"You Fu..." But before Rey could finish his sentence, he was kicked forcefully in the face.

"Ahhhh" he cried in agony, lying on the ground rolling from side to side on his back. He nursed his bloodied, dislocated nose. "Look what you've done" he yelled angrily.

Amber eyes continued to glare as he picked up the gun and faced it towards Rey. He was now in a foul mood and he needed to release it on something and that something was Rey.

Their eyes met, amber and grey both in a heated and intense stare.

Without warning Rey was kicked few more times in stomach and then the face before the chocolate haired man pulled the trigger and shot him in the leg.

"Try pulling a gun on me one more time and I will not hesitate to kill you" his voice came out husky and threatening.

Rey spat to his side and returned his glare. ""I will get you back" he coughed, blood escaping his mouth. " I will make you suffer to the point you wished you would die"

He was kicked in the face one more time by the chocolate haired man.

"You will be dead before you could even try"

He turned his back towards Rey and began to walk away.

* * *

A bright flash brought her back to reality.

Blinded for a moment, she shook her head ever so slightly in an attempt to wake herself up from her day dream. She had drifted off again for who knows how many times that day.

Looking around it seems that no one had noticed and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Her long wavy auburn tresses blew wildly as the wind swept around her. Her long beige goddess dress fluttered into the air, causing her to place her hand in front of her so that it wouldn't fly up.

She could hear the crowd in the back ground as she stared off into the crystal clear ocean, her emerald eyes glimmering with the colours of the sunset that reflected off the water. It looked so beautiful and so relaxing that she had an urge to just drop everything she was doing and swim around in the water. Forget all her troubles, all her worries and the pressures and stress of life. Just for a moment she wanted to have fun. However, sadness rushed through her as she knew deep inside that she couldn't have the fun she wanted. She could never be free to do whatever she pleased, never be free to show her emotions, free eat to her heart's content or free to even choose the one she loved.

She was forbidden to do anything unless she was told other wise.

She sighed once more. How she wished she was free but she knew that this was the price of fame. Anything you do or say could make or break your career.

Another flash came.

Fame had brought her everything a girl could ever dream of and wished for. Cars, house, apartments, clothes, shoes, money, TV shows, being crowned as Miss Universe, Japan, Earth and Miss Asia title, being an heiress to a multibillion dollar company and also a loving fiancé by her side.

She was practically one of the luckiest girls in the entire world.

However, though she had everything she felt like she had nothing.

If she did have everything she wanted then she shouldn't be so unhappy. She should have been contempt and over the moon, not questioning life and feeling so incomplete.

Slowly she began to walk by the sea shore, her dress getting wet in the process.

A barrage of flashes blinded her as the paparazzi, fans and the photographers from her photo shoot began to snap shots repeatedly on their camera.

She blinked a few times before she grabbed the front of her dress and lifted it to knee height.

She was trapped and held captive in a materialistic, high society, egotistical, greedy world, where her personal life was known to everyone. She was never going to be happy if she stayed here all her life.

She began to make her way back to her makeup chair, exhausted from thinking too much and from today's photo shoot. She had been up since 3 am getting ready with props, clothes and make up and now she was ready to just pass out. She wanted some sleep so badly but before she could ever set foot in the tent she was stopped by a grinning male, whose arms were wide open, inviting her to his warm embrace.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him and quickly walk the other direction to escape him, but he managed to catch up to her with ease with his long legs.

"That was beautiful babe" The man with light brown hair and aquamarine eyes spoke, wrapping his strong arms around her slender frame and placing a kiss on her cheeks, sending the cameras into a shooting frenzy.

"Don't touch me" She whispered angrily as she escaped from his grasp. She would have given him a very big frown and a slap in the face if they weren't being watched by everyone.

"Can't I hold my wife to be?" he asked with a slight pout on his face, which was ignored by her.

"No"

"Come on Sakura, lighten up".

She still continued to ignore him, angering him in the process.

"If don't get your act together and act like we are a couple, I will go and tell your mother in law and we all know you don't want me too... or should I take things to my own hands and teach you a lesson you will never forget" he spoke eyeing her up and down with a slight mischievous glint in his eye.

She trembled slightly as he gazed towards her body and licking his lips. She knew that he was undressing her with his eyes and it made her sick.

"Touch me and I will make your life hell" she fought back covering her chest with her arms. "You can tell my step mom for all I care. I've had enough of her as well." She said storming off into the tent.

Just the mention of her step mom made her so mad that no words could describe how much she hated her. She used to always beat her up, tell her what to do, control her life, starve her to death and leech off her just because her deceased father had not given her any right to his will. So her step mom thought that the only way to get revenge on him is through her.

Offcourse she did everything she was told for the sake of her father, however she had crossed the line when she told her that she had to marry the disgusting pervert in front of her in a couple of days and seal the deal by providing a child.

_Hell no!_

She would rather die a thousand deaths before she could do that.

Quickly she pulled out her cell phone and pressed a number on speed dial.

It rang a few times before a female voice could be heard.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Tomoyo, I need your help"

* * *

The chaos that the riot had caused was still taking place outside. All that his sensitive ears could hear were the screams of men yelling in pain and gun shots being fired.

He didn't bother to go back out into the courtyard. He was still in a very foul mood and if he did go out he might actually kill somebody. After all that was the reason why he was sentenced to 15 years jail. He had supposedly shot to death the very powerful and very rich CEO and Mafia leader Kyu Motto with his innocent and tiny 10 year old hands.

He took a deep breath to try calming himself down. Just thinking about it angered him to no end.

The thought of being imprisoned almost all his life for a crime that he had not committed just really fuelled his rage. 15 long years of his life was wasted in rotting prison walls and he was never going to get those years back.

His dreams of making something of himself, getting a house, a good education, getting a high paying job and travelling around the world, was becoming an impossible task.

No one will want to hire him, he could never make a name for himself with his reputation tarnished nor would anyone ever respect him or want him at all. His life was merely nothing now.

No one could blame him if he turned bitter and angry towards everything. They did ruin his life.

He sat up from where he lay and lent against the wall, one arm rested on his knee and other taking out a gold onyx ring that had the inscription 'Li' from inside his shirt. His rough callous hand held it as gently as possible as if it were to crumble under his grasp.

He was a found washed up on the beach by a middle aged couple who were taking a stroll. They helped him, nurtured him, fed him and gave a shelter over his head. When they had asked him where his parents were that day, it was then they realised he had amnesia and the only thing he knew about himself was his first name and this onyx ring.

This was his valued treasure and his only link to find who he really was. It was also the only reason for him keeping sane.

Every day he would just stare at it in hopes that he could trigger a memory from the past. He hasn't remembered one as of yet, but it didn't hurt to try.

His cell door opened with a loud thud, breaking him out of his thoughts. Three big security guards walked in and slammed him into the cold concrete ground.

"Syaoran Li' a deep low voice bellowed, sending shivers down the other prisoner's spine.

His dull and distant amber eyes gave a deadly glare towards the fat, balding prison guard standing infront of his heavily guarded prison cell.

He hated this certain prison guard the most. He was always beating him up whenever he got the chance to because he was weak and defenceless back then, but now he was untouchable.

"Congratulations Mr Li, You are now a free man" he murmured angrily underneath his breath.

Syaoran was in a slight shock upon hearing the news, making sure to show no emotion at the same time.

_Has it been 15 years already?_

He could finally get revenge on the man who put him behind bars and make sure that he suffered a long and painful death.

He got up from the floor, packed his belongings and made his way towards the exit door, ignoring everyone he passed by including the dangerous glare Rey was giving.

He was finally free.

* * *

The moment she walked into the door, the raven haired beauty felt like fainting at the sight of her best friend of many, many years.

"AHHHHHHH" she screamed running towards Sakura, touching her long wavy black hair. Her amethyst eyes were in disbelief "What have you done? What happened to your beautiful hair? And your eyes? Oh my gosh your eyes... Your beautiful emerald eyes..."

"Why hide such beautiful and rare features?" She sulked on the bed. She loved Sakura's unique auburn hair and her emerald eyes. Those were a rare sight to see. Anyone who would want to hide them should be put in jail.

Sakura could only laugh nervously at Tomoyo's reaction towards her new found look. Yeah she did hide her true self but it was necessary for what she was about to do. She needed to start anew and she didn't need people to recognise her. She wanted to look like an average girl.

"Tomoyo this is my disguise and ticket to getting out of this place". Sakura replied shoving a few of her clothes into her luggage.

"Why? I thought you loved this place?"

"I do love this place, it's just my life here I'm escaping from"

Tomoyo sighed as she looked over at her best friend with sympathetic eyes, knowing all too well just how it felt and how demanding their lives can be. She too was in the same boat only, she wasn't a model but a fashion designer and she had a true loving fiancé by her side.

A smile became evident on her face just remembering her man in Japan and how much she loved him. Maybe Sakura could find someone she could love and spend the rest of her life with in Japan too.

Ever since they were little Sakura was always looking for adventure and fun. She as she's been deprived of that for so long that it was only a matter of time before she would break away. She was meant to be free.

"What about you're TV shows? Your ads? The fashion shows? The movie you're about to star in? the wedding? Oh... And your wicked step mother?"

She shrugged not really thinking that far ahead. "I'm pretty sure that they would understand. I won't be gone for too long."

Tomoyo shook her head. "And your step mother?"

Sakura grinned. "Tell her I ran away" she laughed closing up her bag.

She had attempted so many times to run away before, annoying and angering her step mother so much, that she made it into a game. Though she always managed to get caught, she still continued to hide just for the sake of annoying her step mom.

Tomoyo giggled and packed some of the clothes she had made for Sakura into her very expensive luggage.

_So much for being normal_ she thought.

"You do know that this will be media frenzy and you would be in very, very big trouble when you get back"

Sakura gave a curt nod and smiled.

"It's a small price to pay for finding yourself. When I turn old and grey I want to have lived my life. I don't want to die with regrets and wondering what could have been".

Tomoyo sighed one more time.

"You better hurry up and get out of here before I go crazy and rip that stupid wig apart. The private jet is ready to leave".

"You're joining me too aren't you?" Sakura asked pleadingly.

Tomoyo nodded. "After I'm done talking to the press and your step mom, I'll join you. I can't let you have fun without me".

Sakura squealed in delight and hugged her best friend. "Remember you have to be disguised too".

"Yeah yeah I know, now go".

Sakura hugged her one more time and quickly exited the door, making sure she wasn't spotted by anyone.

_Good bye France_...J_apan... I'm coming home..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's note:** Hoped you liked the story. From here on in Sakura and Tomoyo will be in their disguise unless I state otherwise. R&R

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Our first and last Romance...**

**Summary: ** "I don't care who you are, I fell in love with you & I will continue loving you till the end of time" If only he had told her those gentle words the day he found out she was a model in disguise. After all, she loved him even if he was a heartless ex-con.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT! Own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters.

**Main Pairings:** Syaoran / Sakura

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. I really appreciate it. They were all inspiring and motivating! =D ... Next Chapter is here so sit back and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Butterflies were in her stomach as she felt the jet touch down at the airport. She had not slept the whole night and she was starting to hyperventilate as the plane came to a stop. She grasped onto her chair tightly for some support and breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm herself down.

It has been such a long time since she last came here, ten years as a matter of fact and she was really nervous about meeting everyone again.

She never told them goodbye when she left, never wrote or called any of them and what was worse, was that her own brother, her own flesh and blood wasn't even informed about her departure till they had reached France. He was told the news pretty harshly by her step mom, saying that he will never see her again and that if he tried to make contact with her in any way, she will kill her.

She overheard them talking and she could hear the pain in his tone of voice.

_Poor Touya.. _ She thought. She wanted to comfort him, tell him that she will be okay but it was very hard when her mother in law kept a very close watch on her.

_One day she will get what she deserves... _she said angrily to herself.

Her mother in law was a conniving witch because it was all planned out. With Touya away in college and having legal custody over her, meant she could do anything, including forbidding her to contact him as well or she would commit suicide.

She was young back then and she didn't want to be responsible for taking a life. Her brother would have to cope for now and when she was older, she promised herself that would one day she come back to him and be a family again.

That day was now...

Her trembling hand unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her luggage beside her.

Step by step she headed for the exit.

The moment she got off the jet and stepped foot on the ground with her gold designer stilettos, cherry blossom petals swirled around her captivating her in its beautiful alluring scent.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she continued to inhale the intoxicating scent, smiling happily for the first time in who knows how long.

How she loved that smell.

She was definitely back home and back to where she really belonged.

She began to hum a tune her real mother and father used to sing to her when she was young and began walking with a spring in her step over to the taxi ramp.

The first thing on her agenda was to surprise her older brother and catch up on the years they lost and then hopefully get some long awaited sleep.

She sat down on her luggage as she waited for a taxi to arrive.

She waited and waited and waited.

Tapping her foot impatiently she began to wonder if she was in the right place.

_What is taking so long? S_he asked herself looking at her watch. _It's been almost two hours!_

Sakura sat back down on her luggage dejectedly, thinking that she should have just gotten her brother to pick her up. Then again, she didn't know his number or anyone else's for that matter nor does she have a phone.

She shook her head at her hopelessness.

"Excuse me pretty lady" a childish voice spoke.

Sakura looked around and found a very young boy about five or six years of age, in tattered rags, tugging at the hem of her forest green halter neck dress. He looked at her starry eyed with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

_Oh my gosh, he's so cute! _

"Can I help you? She asked bending to his level and giving him a warm smile.

The little boy tilted his head towards her.

"Are you waiting for a taxi?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"My dad owns a taxi business a few streets away from here; you can get a ride with him if you want".

She raised one eye brow at him, in contemplation.

She'd been waiting for hours and the line for the taxi was getting long. What did she have to lose?

She looked into those puppy eyes and just couldn't resist them. He was so darn cute.

"Alright" she said getting up and extending the handle of her luggage so she could pull it. "Show me where your father works".

The little kid clapsed his hands together and jumped for joy.

"I will take your luggage for you" he said reaching out his hand over to her. "A real gentleman always holds a woman's bag for her".

Sakura smiled at how young and charming this little boy was. In her experience most of them were rotten little rats and always tried to annoy her till she went crazy. This one however, she liked.

She gave him her luggage handle with a slight hesitation. He was just as big as her bag and she wasn't really sure that he was strong enough to pull it. She was proven wrong however the moment he started to march away.

"My name is Chad, what's yours?"

"Sakura"

"Welcome to Japan Sakura" he grinned.

_Too cute._

_

* * *

_

_***Dream***  
_

_The rain began to fall down heavily from the heavens above. The wind blew wildly, while the lightning struck across the sky, lighting up the entire ocean for just a mere second. _

_A little boy about the age of five was in a boat that he and his father built together before his father had passed away, covered his ears from the deafening sound._

_It seemed that he had lost track of time fishing for his mother's birthday dinner. He wanted to make it special for her since his father wouldn't be able to make it this year, but it seems that luck wasn't on his side. He had been fishing for hours and still he had not caught any fish and now the weather had turned bad._

_Another lightning struck, and the waters became rougher. _

_As each minute passed and the waves crashed onto his boat, he grew more scared and frightened at the situation that he was in. _

_He was isolated in the middle of nowhere with no one to help him and save him from this nightmare but himself. He was all alone. _

"_Mama!" he yelled even though he knew that she couldn't hear him. _

_He began to cry as the wind pick up speed, sending shivers down his spine._

"_Mama" he whispered hugging himself tightly, from the cold. _

_As he looked down onto the wooden boards he noticed that water had reached up to his ankles. _

_Fear became more evident in his eyes as he reached for a bucket and started bailing the water out of his boat. He knew that he was starting to sink._

_As he continued on a hopeless task, a large shadow hovered above him._

_Looking up, his amber eyes grew wide in shock and his body froze on the spot, dropping his bucket in the process. There in front of him was a gigantic wave, five meters high heading towards his direction. _

"_MAMA!" he yelled one more time as the wave crashed down onto his boat._

_***End of dream***  
_

_..._

That was when he awoke.

He quickly sat up from where he lay, panting heavily. He ruffled his hair to try clear his head and wiping the beads of sweat that were dripping from the sides of this face in the process.

That was the first dream that he had ever had from his childhood and it didn't seem to be a pleasant one.

He thought he could at least see a glimpse of his family in there, his mom, dad or maybe even any of his brothers or sisters if he had any but he couldn't be picky. Any dream is better than dream that he had would have to suffice for now. It was just another piece of the puzzle on finding his out true identity.

One question that did run through his mind was, why would anyone let a five year old child go fishing all by himself in open waters?

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he felt a sharp pain running through from the back of his neck right through to his lower back.

He cursed underneath his breath.

Last night he had fallen asleep on the park bench. It was quite hard and uncomfortable for his liking however, he didn't really have a choice or say in the matter. He had no roof over his head, no family, no friends, no money and no food. He practically had nothing but backpack filled with toiletries and a change of clothes. Those were his mere possessions and it made him wonder on how he was going to survive when they ran out.

He was seriously considering just committing another crime just to go back to jail. Life was easier there. Food and water was given to you every day, you could choose however you want to spend your time and not be expected to work, there was no need for money and people left him alone.

He decided against it however. He had a lot of unfinished business in his life and he will stop at nothing till he had fulfilled them.

He ruffled his hair in annoyance at his situation and stared off into the distance.

How was he going to survive?

He could try and find a job and start from there, but who was he kidding. No one would give an ex-con a job and the moment he got out of jail, no one wanted to be around an ex-con either. His release from jail was all over the media warning everyone to stay indoors or wear protection and as he walked by the busy streets, people made scrunched up faces, gave him frowns, glares, hid their children from him, women hid their purses and walked faster, while the men threatened to kill him with guns and threw whatever they could just to keep him away from them and their family.

The whole of Japan hated him and in return he hated them.

He was using all his will power to keep him composure and not do anything rash to them. He was on the verge of exploding though and one more assault on him could send him over the edge.

He got up and placed his hands into his pockets before walking off to the direction of the place he knew that he could find some sort of comfort in and escape the world. The place where as a child he would often think when things were on his mind, where he would calm himself down after people were picking on him and a place where he could be alone with no prying eyes scrutinizing him.

It was the place where he was first found.

* * *

Sakura had been walking for what seemed like miles.

The child in front of her continued on marching and singing, unaffected and oblivious to his surroundings.

"Are we near your fathers shop yet?" She asked tiredly, yawning in the process. "We've been walking for hours".

Chad looked at her blankly and nodded.

"We are almost there" he replied. "One more street"

_One more street! _ , she asked herself in disbelief.

They had walked past almost a billion streets and still they were not there. It made her wonder what his definition of a street was.

She sighed.

What had she gotten herself into?

She closed her eyes and rubbed the side of her head with two fingers on each side to try and prevent a migraine forming. It was three in the afternoon and she had major jet lag. She hadn't eaten all day and she felt like she was just going to pass out. All she wanted to do was to have something decent to eat, have a refreshing and relaxing bubble bath and just fall asleep on a nice warm, comfortable bed.

How indulging would that be.

"Chad if you want I can carry my own luggage. I'm pretty sure you must be tired of pulling that thing around".

There was no response.

"Chad?" she asked one more time before turning around to find no one.

"Chad" she whispered.

Panic started to rush through her entire body, as she looked around for signs of the little boy. All her things were in the luggage, her clothes, shoes, passport, money, wallet and her true identity.

She smacked her head lightly at her stupidity.

Anyone smart enough could have seen through the Chad's plans. It was obvious by the way he acted and the way he dressed.

Feeling like a complete idiot she began to walk through the crowded streets weaving and dodging through people in search for her little luggage thief.

_This has been a really bad day... _ she said to herself. It was her first day here in Japan and she was already lost in some unknown city and she had been robbed of her possessions.

What more could go wrong?

As she continued to search for a few more hours, she felt the need to just scream from the top of her lungs and rip something apart. But, just as she was about to give up, she heard that adorable yet annoying little voice.

"Selling an original and genuine Louis Vuitton luggage for fifty dollars" he yelled.

_Fifty dollars? You've got to be kidding me. _

Her once emerald now blue eyes looked over in the direction she could hear the voice from and anger rushed through her.

There he was rummaging through her luggage, looking for what seemed to be the expensive stuff like her glasses and shoes and selling them off to random passersby's.

As impressed as she was with his knowledge of designer labels and how expensive her things were, she wasn't going to let his cuteness get the better of her and with a serious face she stormed over to him.

"You little thief!" she said out of breath.

"Uh-oh" Chad said quickly closing her bag, leaving some of her clothes on the ground and bolted off.

"You buck teeth, nose picking brat! Come back with my stuff". Sakura was getting really frustrated.

He poked his tongue out. "Catch me if you can dinosaur" Chad teased and ran away from her again.

_Dinosaur!_

"Argh" she yelled in annoyance, stomping on the spot.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

_I am not a dinosaur!_

Once more she chased after him.

_What kind of manners did they teach kids these days?_

* * *

Syaoran was walking through the back streets of the town hoping not to attract too much attention to him. He didn't need any more people minding his business and disrespecting him. Even though he was used to it, he just wanted a break for now.

Looking around, it seems that the place was deserted. There was no one to be seen and it was quiet, just the way he liked it.

The cliff that over looked the sea shore was in plain sight and he knew he was almost there. He closed his eyes and took a whiff of the fresh sea air that had intertwined with the hint cherry blossoms . The aroma would always calm him and relieve his stress whenever he felt down and he would often look off into the horizon and watch the day go by.

He opened his eyes and continued on walking to his tiny shipwrecked boat that he and his father had made before he passed away.

An engine began to rev loudly and the smell of burnt tyres over powered the scents he smelt before.

Syaoran came to a complete stop and immediately he became alert as his senses spiked.

His amber eyes darted from side to side to analyse the situation.

Within a few seconds, the air started to become suffocating with the burning rubber smell and the smoke that was released was getting thick around him.

He remained unfazed however and gave a grim look at the speeding blue sports car that came rushing towards him.

He couldn't make out who the driver was, but he couldn't care less. He was going to give them what they deserved for trying to mess with him.

It came with tremendous pace and just before it reached him, he quickly dodged its assault by rolling to his right, causing him to scrape the side of his head with a loose rock.

Quickly he got up from where he landed and turned around to face the blue car. He stood in a offensive position and was ready to attack the people in the car when suddenly he felt a warm liquid sensation move down his right cheek. He wiped the liquid with his fingers and looked down to find his hand covered in blood.

And that was when he snapped.

He clenched his fists tightly and gave a dangerous glare towards the two figures in the car. His blood was boiling and the anger he was suppressing all this time had come out. Even though he was restraining himself from doing something that he would regret, he quickly decided against it. He didn't particularly care anymore.

He tried so hard to be a good person the moment he walked out of those prison gates, and all he got in return was asses trying to run him over and kill him.

Well, he will show them.

No one tried to kill him and got away with it.

He placed a hand underneath his shirt and grabbed the gun that he was hiding all this time.

He looked at it and then aimed for the driver of the vehicle.

He just wasn't meant to be free. He was going to rot in prison for the rest of his life and he didn't really care. There wasn't anything good going for him anyway nor was there anything worth staying free for. He had nothing and no one.

He looked at the gun once more.

He only had one bullet left in his gun and he really didn't want to use it. He was waiting for the right time and now wasn't it. None the less he was going to use it anyway.

He wasn't going to back down. Once he put his mind onto something, he will stop at nothing to get it.

The car was only meters away.

With a determined look in his amber eyes, he began to pull the trigger slowly.

"Come back here!" a female voice yelled distracting him ever so slightly.

He was about to turn around and look for the owner of the voice when suddenly a little boy in rags, ran right in front of him, dragging around a luggage as big as he was. He gave Syaoran a scowl before running off and disappearing into the smoke.

Syaoran ignored what just happened and continued on what he set out to do.

The vehicle was almost near him.

Quickly he aimed for the driver once more and began to pull the trigger, when all of a sudden a girl with black hair and a green dress came running out of nowhere and tripped right in front of him and in the path of the car.

He started to get annoyed.

"Ouch" Sakura whispered whilst lying down on the ground. She scraped her left knee and blood started dripping out. "Stupid kids" she mumbled.

She just stayed on the ground without making an attempt to get up.

Syaoran cursed underneath his breath and looked at the girl on the ground and then at the car.

He only had seconds left and he had to make a choice seeing as the girl wasn't going to get up or move any time soon and get out of the cars way in time.

Shoot the driver and the girl gets ran over or save the girl and loose the opportunity to get revenge, he kept replaying to himself.

He looked at both of them and then cursed once more.

He was going to choose the first option, seeing as he didn't know the girl or gave a damn about her but decided against it for some unknown reason and quickly ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms just in the nick of time.

Sakura had practically blanked out the moment the amber eyed boy came rushing to her, looking all angry and annoyed. She had no clue as to why he had come along and picked her up from her comfort spot on the ground, until she heard the sound of an engine drive past them. Unconciously, she held onto him tight.

Syaoran never got to see the driver lose control of his car and drive into a building, wrecking not only his car but everything else it had crashed into. He was too busy trying to save both him and the girl.

Even if he dodged the car, the momentum from his dive made them roll on hard ground fast. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her body to protect her from the sharp stones and did everything in his power to try stopping, but it was too late. They had rolled over the cliffs edge.

"Ahhh" Sakura screamed.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Our first and last Romance...**

**Summary: ** "I don't care who you are, I fell in love with you & I will continue loving you till the end of time" If only he had told her those gentle words the day he found out she was a model in disguise. After all, she loved him even if he was a heartless ex-con.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT! Own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters.

**Main Pairings:** Syaoran / Sakura

**Author's Note: **I'm back... Sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty busy these days but I do intend to finish this story so bare with me. Thank you, Thank you, for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Syaoran quickly held onto the ledge with one hand and the other onto the girl's wrist as tight as he could. He looked down and watched as the waves crashed onto the sharp jagged rocks that were waiting for their deathly fall below them.

"AHH" Sakura screamed as she looked in the same direction the stranger was and immediately she began to tremble with fear. Ever since she was young, she had developed a fear of heights, after her step mother dangled her off a 40 level building for sharing her food with the needy. Ever since then, she grew a disliking to heights and did her best as possible to avoid them.

"I'm too young to die!" she complained.

Syaoran fought the urge to roll his eyes at her stupidity and focused more on trying to lift the both them up to safety. He knew it wouldn't be so difficult if the girl in his hands stopped moving around and stopped screaming off the top of her lungs like a little girl. It was disrupting and very frustrating not only for him but for his sensitive ears.

"Shut the hell up and stop moving" he growled at her.

Sakura looked up at the emotionless amber eyes from before and found that he was boring holes into her with the glare he was giving.

"Sorry, I just don't like heights" she replied.

"Do I care? Keep it up and I will not hesitate to let you go".

"You wouldn't dare" Sakura gasped and stared wide eyed towards him. _Surely no one was that cruel._

"Try me" he retorted.

She immediately shut her mouth the moment she saw the fire and seriousness not only in his voice but in his eyes. They were so serious that one look into those amber pools could kill you.

"Good. Now climb up on top of me". Syaoran ordered her.

"What?" Sakura asked with a shocked expression on her face. "Are you out of you mind? Have you seen how high it is? It's hard enough for me to lift a five year old kid, what makes you think that I can lift myself up?"

Syaoran felt his brow begin to twitch. He was doing his best not to lash out at this girl and cause them to both fall to their deaths, but every single word that come out of her mouth, he felt like wanting to do something to shut her up.

"Do you want to be bloody saved or not!" he yelled at her annoyed. "It's fine with me if you don't. It's one less person for the world to care about".

Those words stung, though she knew that she shouldn't take those cruel words to heart. After all, he was just a total stranger with what seems to be some sort of anger issues. She looked at his stone cold amber eyes one more time. How someone could turn out to be so heartless was beyond her, but she would have to put up with it if she wanted to be saved.

Quickly she took a hold of his legs and with all her might, did her best to climb on him.

"This is stupid" she whispered to herself as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck.

Syaoran ignored her comment and began to pull both of them up, when all of a sudden a gasp escaped from her lips and suddenly he noticed that she had gotten somewhat lighter. He thought nothing of it however and continued on his ascent. When both of his feet touched the ground he noticed that there was a silence. No screaming, no complaining, no whinging and there was no annoying voice whatsoever. It was just plain silence.

Turning around in a circle he had realised that she wasn't there, not on his back or around him.

He quickly ran over to the ledge and looked down. To his dismay he found the girl holding onto a rock trying to reach for something shiny close by.

"Almost got it" he heard her whisper.

He felt the need to punch something really bad. All he had sacrificed for her, all his cuts and bruises, all he risked his life for were for nothing, because what she was risking her life for seemed to be more important. He slammed his fists on the ground and angrily looked over to see what the stupid bimbo was reaching for, and the moment he saw what it was, he j felt like jumping off the ledge.

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Are you mentally impaired or something" he glared at her and watched as she struggled towards the blasted object.

"No" was Sakura's short reply and continued on reaching out her hand towards her precious possession.

"After all the things I did for you...you go and throw it all away for that stupid thing" he growled and began to walk away, seething and in a fit of anger. He didn't need any of this at the moment. He had a lot more important things to do and worry about, than waste his time on such insignificant matters. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked away from her, leaving her there to fend for herself.

He only got as far as a few meters before he spoke a few profanities under his breath and walked back. He didn't know why he did it, but something inside of him told him that he had to go back or he else he would be making one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

It didn't really make sense because this girl was so insignificant that truthfully, she wasn't really worth his time. He was only doing this because...

Why was he doing this?

Shaking his thoughts out of the way, he looked down at the struggling girl.

"Leave the damn shoe alone" he ordered, stretching arm towards her and holding out his hand.

Sakura looked up. "Oh your back", she replied nonchalantly, pretending that him leaving her didn't affect her at all. "And it's not a damn shoe. It's Mr Loui to you".

_She had named the damn shoes..._

He glared at her reply. Here he was holding out his hand like a complete fool, waiting for her to grab hold of them and all she could do was give him attitude. He waited and waited and waited. When he realised that the shoe was more important than him, he grabbed a rock the size of his hands and threw it at the wretched item that she seemed to be so fond of, making it fall from it's spot.

"No, No, NO!" Sakura screamed as she watched her precious gold stilettos fall into the deep ocean, disappearing out of her sight and lost into the abyss, forever.

"Mr Loui" she whispered.

She felt hot heavy tears began to cascade down her porcelain face at the loss of her most valuable possession in the entire world. It was so valuable that even her billions of dollars could never be enough to buy it.

_How could he be so horrible? _ She kept replaying in her head. She looked up into the sky.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

Too deep in thought, she didn't realise that she was standing back on dry land, face to face with that amber eyed man, who was staring at her like she wasn't even there at all.

She wanted scream, she wanted to yell and be angry at him but she just couldn't find the strength to do so. She was just too tired and exhausted both physically and mentally to do anything.

She shook her head in disappointment and began to walk away just like what he did to her.

She left him to stare at her retreating form and left him to watch as she took off her one remaining shoe and start to walk on her bare feet.

He couldn't understand just how a shoe could be so valuable. It was after all just a worthless shoe. It didn't even have a heart or a life.

He noticed her turn around to look at him, her eyes all watery and red. He could tell that she had been crying and the look on her face and the way she held her body, he could tell he had upset her deeply.

"Just to let you know, those shoes were given to me by my parents just before they passed away. It is the only thing I had left of them".

Syaoran just stared at her blankly. Did he care?

"But, thank you anyway for saving my life". Sakura said giving him a weak smile before walking away from him and his life.

He watched her for a few seconds confused by her actions, before he turning the opposite direction and going his own way.

* * *

A man with silver hair and gentle light brown eyes stared out the tinted window of the moving white limousine and watched as the car drive through the abandoned town.

Not many dared to enter there because of the gruesome stories and rumours of what had happened many years ago but for the one he cared about, he was willing to do anything and everything, even if it meant risking his life for them. He would do it.

"So why are we driving in such an eerie place?" he asked as he turned his head towards the man sitting beside him.

The other man in the expensive Armani suit said nothing, too deep in his thoughts. He too was looking out the tinted window, as if searching for someone.

"Touya"

The silver man placed a hand on his broad shoulder and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Yuki" the man replied as he looked out the window again, his intense dark brown eyes darted from side to side. "I just got this strong feeling that I should be here".

Yukito understood and nodded. He knew that Touya hadn't experienced something like this since the day Sakura went away.

He completely broke down and his life had become a mess. The loss of his parents was hard enough on him, but the absence of his one and only younger sister in his life was enough for him to lose himself. It was way too much for him to handle, which was part of the reason why he had somehow lost his abilities to sense things. Right now however, something must have happened or is about to happen for him to get his abilities back, something bad.

* * *

Sakura was now walking barefoot and on her tippy toes feeling slightly dejected and unwell. She came to Japan looking for some fun, new adventure and a fresh start in life, but all she's been receiving from the moment she got here were problems, troubles and disappointments. Things weren't going as she had hoped or planned. Then again when she thought about it, nothing ever did.

She sighed as she looked around her surroundings and realised that she was completely and utterly lost. No one was around for her to ask where she was and not a store was open for her to buy a new pair of shoes.

"Just great" she whispered to herself. "Maybe I was never meant to come here at all".

She continued on walking when suddenly she heard young child's voice. Her eyes lit up thinking that she could grab some help and quickly she headed towards the direction it was coming from.

Once the boy came into view, she immediately hid behind a post box and peeked out at the little boy that had stolen her luggage not too long ago.

_The Brat! He's getting chocolate all over my luggage. _

She watched as the little boy was gaze around him as if he was waiting for someone to come. She ignored it and quickly she hid behind various objects to get to her luggage, making sure that the boy didn't see her. She got closer and closer and just as she got close to her bag, she quickly grabbed the handle while he was not looking.

"I think this belongs to me" Sakura glared towards the boy.

He had caused her so much trouble from the moment she got here and wasted so much of her time, that it wasn't funny. He was the main reason why she was lost in the middle of nowhere in the first place.

"No it's mine you stupid old hag". The boy retorted and grabbed the bottom of her luggage. "I had it first".

"You brat, you stole this off me".

"Did not!" he yelled

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Did too".

Sakura knew that she was practically acting childish but it couldn't be helped. She was dealing with a little kid after all.

Just when she opened her mouth to say something mean, four Cadillac cars came around the corner and stopped in front of her. Eight men stepped out of the car wearing leather jackets and pants, and what looks like very expensive leather shoes. The guns and knives they held were visible on their belts, and the other weapons they held were in their hands.

She gulped and began to shake as her eyes grew wide in realisation at the situation she was in and immediately she started to panic.

_Off all the luck...First day back and I've already messed with the mafia. _

No one was there to help her; she was defenceless and shoeless, making it a bit difficult for her to run. The stranger she met not too long ago wasn't around so she could ask for help, though she knew that he would probably just let her get shot anyway.

She had to think of some way to escape and quick or else she was just as good as dead.

_Think..Think.._

As she was trying to find an escape plan in her head, an older and slightly rounder man, wearing the same outfit stepped out of the car and walked towards the little boy.

"Papa!" Chad beamed as he ran towards the round man and jumped on top of him. "I missed you".

_Uh oh..._ were all the words that came to her at that particular moment. She had been messing with the mafia's son. How could her life get any worse?

"What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" The man asked his son in concern.

She knew from the moment Chad gave her the, I'm so going to get you back face, that he was about to make her life a living hell.

"That dinosaur over there hit me in the head and the face really hard, then she stole my bag and then she ate my chocolate". He sobbed as he wiped his fake tears. "Then she said I was ugly and that my parents were probably just as ugly as I was".

All eyes turned towards her.

She laughed nervously as she placed a hand at the back of her head and took a step back.

"He's lying, I would never say or do such a thing".

"Liar, you even got the chocolate on your dress to prove it". Char retorted.

Sakura looked down at her dress and sure enough there was a big chocolate stain stuck on there from when he had thrown it at her earlier.

The man put Chad down and with a murderous glare; he began to walk towards her, followed by the other men whom had decided to surround her.

"How dare you disrespect my son". He said as he took his gun and aimed it towards her.

Sakura put her hands up in defence.

"I never did such a thing".

"You expect me to believe you over him?"

_Yes.._

The men around her took out their guns and aimed it towards her. The round man began to place bullets into his revolver in fury and very slowly began to pull the trigger, just to antagonise her.

All sakura could do was close her eyes and pray that someone would come and save her and that she would live.

"No one messes with my son and gets away with it". He heard the man growl.

Time passed by so slowly as she waited for the loud bang that was going to end her short and unfulfilled life, but it never came. Slowly but surely she opened her eyes to find the reason why, only to find the man with a sly smirk upon his face, sending shivers up her spine. She knew that whatever he was thinking in his sick twisted head wasn't good.

"You fellas can have fun with her first, that way when you dispose of her, she leaves this world a dirty trash bag".

_What? You have got to be kidding me. _

She would have rather been shot dead a thousand times than be touched in such a manner.

The round man glared at her one more time before taking her luggage, and scooping up Chad in his arms and stepping into the car. She managed to catch Chad poking out his tongue before the car left.

She will definitely get him back someday.

The men came closer and closer towards her and she immediately began to hyperventilate. It was a condition she had when she was scared out of her wits or when she was out of breath. Sometimes, it got so bad that she would faint and end up in hospital for quite some time. Focusing around her, she noticed that they were only inches away. She really wanted to run but her legs were like jelly and her brain was in complete melt down. She didn't know what to do.

She curled herself up into a ball and hugged her knees tight, rocking back and forth like a scared little child.

_Someone please..._

"Help" she whispered desperately with tears in her eyes, as one of the men grabbed her by the shoulders and roam their hands around her.

She began to cry even more.

Her innocence was going to be taken away from her, after she had been saving herself for the right man. She never pictured her losing it this way.

She closed her eyes tight. Soon she was really going to be a dirty trash bag.

Just as the hands were about to roam to her chest, a man's voice rang through her ears.

"Never touch a lady in such a dishonourable manner!" she heard him yell. Relieve shot through her at the thought of being saved. They had answered her prayers.

She heard grunts, yelling and not very nice words being thrown around, as a new voice entered the scene.

Unsure of what was happening, she blocked her ears to drown out the noise.

"It's okay miss, everything is fine now", she heard the soft voice say behind her.

Very slowly she opened her eyes and turned around to see who her saviours were and the moment she laid eyes on them, a mixed wave of emotions rushed through her entire body.

_It can't be, can it?_

She stared at the silver haired man for a little while, trying to see if it was really him standing right in front of her. The moment he gave her a smile, she knew it was definitely the right man she was thinking of.

"Yukito!" she cried jumping to embrace him, still shaken from the incident. "Thank you".

Yukito looked at the girl slightly bewildered and unsure of what to do with her in his arms. The only thing he could think of was to pat her against the back.

Did he know her?

Sakura let go of him and then her eyes landed on the other man who had his arms crossed and facing the other direction. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, frowns always on his face and hanging with Yukito, it could only be one person.

"Touya!"she ran towards him with tears of joy. Offcourse the one person she knew she could depend on when things were bad, was her older brother and Yukito, her heroes.

Touya wasn't prepared for her and was about to fall but quickly regained his balance as he fought to get out of the girl's deathly embrace.

"Get off me" he growled and struggled against her.

Sakura quickly let go.

"How do you know us?" Yukito asked slightly bewildered.

"It's me Sakura" she beamed.

They both looked at her like she was crazy.

Sakura sighed. "It's me Sakura, your little sister".

Touya gave a snort and then a dangerous glare towards her. "Never impersonate my sister or use her name. It's lowly and disrespectful".

Yukito just stood there and said nothing as he examined her carefully.

"But it's really me". She whispered under her breath.

"You look nothing like her, she would never wear such wretched and distasteful clothes and Sakura does not live in Japan, so get the hell away from me, if you know what's good for you".

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Had they forgotten her? She started to sob at the thought of being forgotten by her own brother. The one person she really needed at the moment didn't remember her and it hurt.

She was about to turn around and walk away to stop making a fool of herself, when she soon realised the reason why they couldn't remember. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and when the coast was clear, she quickly lifted off her wig and quickly showed him her two birth marks in the shape of wings on the back of her neck.

However, it still wasn't enough to convince him.

"Anyone can have auburn hair, and for the birthmark? For all I know you could have just gotten that tattooed on. It still doesn't prove to me anything. Stop wasting my time".

"Oh for crying out loud!" Sakura said in frustration. She just remembered just how hard it was to deal with him. She began to clear her throat so that she could sing favourite song.

_Here goes nothing..._

"If you love me like you tell me, please be gentle with my heart".

Touya was dumbfounded as he watched her take off her contacts, to reveal her emerald eyes, their mother's emerald eyes.

"You can take it, Just don't break it, or my world will fall apart. You were my first ro..." but before she could finished the verse, she was trapped in a tight embrace. It was tighter than the one she had given him.

"You can shut up now. Your singing will cause an earthquake". He said holding onto her tighter.

Sakura ignored his comment for the sake of the moment and returned the hug. She was finally reunited with her big brother.

Touya couldn't believe after so many years of separation, his little sister had come back to him and for the first time in who knows how long, a smile became evident on his face. No money in the world could bring him this much happiness. She was back in his life and there was nothing in the world that he wanted more than his little sister by his side and under his protection.

He made a promise to himself that no one will hurt and harm her anymore, and he will never let her out of his sight again.

* * *

_**Breaking news**__..._

_Model/Actress/ heiress to her father's company Sakura Kinomoto, has been reported to have dropped all the projects she has been doing, called off the wedding to business tycoon Kyu Hashi and has left the country of France to take a break from show business. No one knows for sure how long she will be, however in Tomoyo Daidouiji statement earlier this morning, it seems that it might be for a long time. She was last seen in her photo shoot yesterd..._

The middle aged woman, who was relaxing in her hot tub, smelling of fine and expensive aroma's and surrounded by gorgeous younger men, threw her champagne glass against the wall in a fit of anger. She grabbed the television and threw it to the ground and then screamed off the top of her lungs.

She was not happy, nor impressed by what her step daughter had done. She had many sinister things planned for Sakura after she had gotten married but now they were all going down the drain, after many years of planning.

She immediately grabbed her phone and dialled a number.

"Look for that worthless little whore now. Have her gagged up and beaten up till she can't walk anymore, and then send her back to me! I don't want a single space on her skin without a bruise you got that?" she yelled into her phone and slammed it shut.

She wasn't going to put up with her childish little pranks anymore. It will be the last time Sakura Kinomoto ran away from her and she was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**To be continued. **

**The song Sakura sang and main inspiration for this story is by Jose Mari Chan, First Romance.**


End file.
